Admiradora secreta
by Chihaya Ayase
Summary: Hinata encuentra una carta de amor anónima en su casillero en la que alguien le exige que vaya al viejo almacén que hay detrás del gimnasio pero como no sabe qué hacer, acude a sus senpais para que le echen una mano. [KageHina]
1. Chapter 1: Admiradora secreta

**¡Domo!**

**Me gusta tanto esta serie que me he animado a escribir un one-shot. ¡Madre mía, qué nervios! Tenía planeado publicar antes algo relacionado con** '_**'Free!''**_** pero hace unos días se me ocurrió esta idea para **_**Haikyu**_** y aquí estoy. Espero que os guste :3**

**Disclaimer:** _**Haikyu pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.**_

* * *

_**Admiradora secreta**_

— ¡Tanaka- senpai! ¡Nishinoya- senpai! — gritó Hinata a pleno pulmón, irrumpiendo la calma en el gimnasio. Llevaba una carta en la mano y jadeaba fuertemente. Por si fuera poco, sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rojizo fuera de lo habitual.

Hasta ese momento, la tarde había avanzado sin contratiempos. Los alumnos de Karasuno estaban terminando de recoger los balones de voleibol, prácticamente había oscurecido y los únicos que quedaban en el gimnasio a parte de Ryūnosuke y Nishinoya, eran Kageyama, Koushi, Yamaguchi y Tsukishima.

— ¡No me digas que eso es lo que yo creo! — exclamó Tanaka con entusiasmo y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se aproximó a Hinata y le arrebató la carta de las manos— Pero si esto es…

— ¡¿Una carta de amor?! — intervino Nishinoya, incrédulo y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

— Pues… sí. La he encontrado en mi casillero—. confesó el pelirrojo sin saber muy bien qué decir al respecto. Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así y no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ello. Por eso había acudido a sus senpais. Para que lo aconsejaran.

Koushi, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, atraídos por la conversación se acercaron para husmear. Kageyama, en cambio, fue el único que se mantuvo al margen y continuó recogiendo balones, alejado del resto, haciendo como que no había escuchado absolutamente nada, frunciendo el ceño como de costumbre. Eso sí, un sudor frío había empezado recorrerle el rostro y los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado irremediablemente.

Porque estaba muy nervioso.

Porque esa carta… la había escrito él y estaba rezando porque nadie se percatase.

En ese momento, Ryūnosuke, que parecía haber terminado de echar un vistazo al papel arrugado, soltó una fuerte carcajada.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Puedo… puedo leerla en voz alta? ¡Quién se hubiera imaginado que tendrías una admiradora secreta!

El pelirrojo, más abochornado que nunca, se llevó la mano a la nuca y desvió la mirada.

— Haz lo que quieras, Tanaka- senpai, pero deja de gritar. ¡Todo esto me da mucha vergüenza!

Los demás, expectantes, esperaron a que Ryūnosuke leyese la carta, y el chico, antes de comenzar, carraspeó.

_ '' Hinata, nunca he hecho algo parecido pero sentía la necesidad de escribirte desde hace algunas semanas. No sé por qué motivo has empezado a gustarme porque en realidad no me caes bien, pero supongo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto... ''_

— Espera, espera—. lo cortó Tsukishima, confuso y rápidamente miró al pelirrojo— ¿Qué clase de carta de amor es ésta, Hinata? Es decir… ¿esa persona, sea quien sea, se siente atraída por ti pero a la vez te odia? Está claro que es alguien a quien ya conoces.

Kageyama, al fondo del gimnasio, dio un respingo al escuchar al imbécil de Tsukishima pero justo entonces Ryūnosuke avanzó varios pasos hacia Kei y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

— No he terminado de leerla. Deja que continúe. Ya podrás hacer especulaciones más tarde—. le espetó y volvió a centrar su atención en la carta— A ver, por dónde iba…¡Ah, sí! _'' Por ahora prefiero mantenerme en el anonimato, pero me gustaría…bueno, más bien te exijo que mañana después de clase, vayas al almacén que hay detrás del gimnasio. Solo. Yo estaré allí esperándote. Eso sí, dejaré las luces apagadas así que ni se te ocurra encenderlas''. _

Hinata, que había permanecido casi todo el rato en silencio, explotó de la vergüenza que sentía y se llevó las manos a la cabeza alborotándose el pelo ante tanto estrés.

— ¡¿Sabes lo que esto significa, Hinata?! — exclamó Tanaka, frenético, porque después de todo, hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien.

Hinata se cubrió el rostro, frustrado. En ese momento no le hubiera importado ser abducido por los extraterrestres y desaparecer. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber acudido a sus senpais porque parecía que ninguno se lo estaba tomando en serio pero no tenía ni idea de cómo afrontar la situación él solo.

— ¡No, no lo sé, Tanaka- senpai! ¡Nunca había recibido ninguna carta de amor hasta ahora! — su voz rezumaba desesperación. Justo entonces, miró a Koushi haciendo un puchero— ¡Necesito…necesito vuestra ayuda! ¡Ahh! ¡Sugawara-san! ¿Qué debería hacer?

Koushi se encogió de hombros, puesto que él no era el más indicado para dar consejos de ese tipo. Bueno, ni él ni ninguno, porque todos estaban solteros. Por otra parte, Kageyama, que continuaba alejado, decidió que era el momento de largarse inmediatamente antes de que los demás pudieran sospechar de él y se acercó a la salida del gimnasio como si nada.

— ¿El _rey_ ya se marcha? — preguntó Tsukishima de forma mordaz pero él lo ignoró por completo y se fue sin más. Ni siquiera se despidió de Hinata.

El pelirrojo se extrañó al ver como Kageyama se largaba sin decir una palabra. De todas formas sabía que a su compañero no le interesaba lo más mínimo el hecho de que él hubiese recibido una carta de amor, así que lo olvidó y se centró en lo que realmente le preocupaba en ese instante.

— ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería ir al almacén? ¡¿Qué es lo que pretende esa chica?!

Nishinoya esbozó una sonrisa perversa.

— Es evidente, ¿no? Y claro que debes ir, Hinata. Todos sabemos lo que va a ocurrir si lo haces.

Hinata, ingenuo, lo miró sin comprender absolutamente nada.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué va a ocurrir, Nishinoya-senpai?

Nishinoya puso los ojos en blanco y cansado, se apoyó en el hombro de Ryūnosuke.

— Tanaka-san, explícale a nuestro kōhai qué es lo que pasa si una chica le exige que vaya al almacén después de clase y que sobre todo, no encienda las luces.

Ryūnosuke, siguiéndole el juego al Nishinoya, se llevó la mano a la barbilla haciéndose el interesante.

— Que quiere darse el lote contigo, Hinata. O quizá, pretende algo más…

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritó el pelirrojo muy acalorado, con los ojos desorbitados— ¿Y qué voy a hacer? ¿Voy a tener que besarla? ¡Pero si yo… no sé! ¡Nunca he besado a nadie! ¡¿Y a qué te refieres con…algo más, Tanaka-senpai?!

Tsukishima, que hasta ese instante había estado escuchando atentamente, no pudo evitar soltar uno de sus comentarios.

— ¿No habéis pensado que lo de las luces apagadas se deba a que es…muy fea y por eso no quiere que Hinata la vea?

— Tienes razón, Tsukki. Puede que se trate de eso—. añadió Yamaguchi— Quizá tenga la cara…no sé, rara.

— O quizá es un tío—. dijo Tsukishima.

Hinata empezó a lloriquear.

— ¡No, no! ¡Ya lo he decidido! ¡No pienso ir!

Ryūnosuke alzó las manos para que todos guardasen silencio. Habían empezado a descontrolarse.

— No seáis tan melodramáticos. Da igual que sea fea o no. ¡Esa chica quiere besar a Hinata, ¿no os dais cuenta?! ¡Menuda suerte tiene!

El pelirrojo se escandalizó de inmediato.

— ¡Pero ni siquiera la he visto! ¡¿Y si…y si realmente es fea, Tanaka-senpai?! ¡Creo que es mejor que no vaya!

Nishinoya lo zarandeó para que no entrase en pánico.

— ¡Pero qué dices, Hinata! ¡Tienes que aprovechar esta oportunidad! A ninguno nos ha pasado algo así. Serás el primero que bese a alguien. ¿No ves lo afortunado que eres? ¡Queremos estar orgullosos de nuestro kōhai!

Ryūnosuke asintió, dándole la razón.

— ¡Tienes mucha suerte, Hinata! Por cierto, ¿Os imagináis que la admiradora secreta es Kiyoko-san?

Yamaguchi y Tsukishima estallaron en carcajadas.

— Lo dudo mucho—. comentó el rubio.

Tanaka suspiró, desganado.

— Bueno, está bien. Eso es imposible. Pero quizá, con un poco de suerte…sea guapa, quién sabe—. dijo esperanzado y miró al pelirrojo— No puedes menospreciar la oportunidad, Hinata. Además, se me ha ocurrido una idea.

Todos, interesados, centraron su atención en el chico.

— ¿El qué, Tanaka-senpai? – inquirió Hinata un poco más tranquilo.

Pero Ryūnosuke sólo se limitó a soltar risitas por lo bajo.

— Acercaos, que os voy a contar mi plan. ¡Ahh! Y más te vale prestar atención, Hinata.

El pelirrojo sólo se limitó a asentir y escuchó con resignación todo lo que Tanaka iba a decir. No sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación de que aquella conversación iba a ser muy larga.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Mientras tanto…

En una calle solitaria en la que sólo se veía la sombra de un _cuervo_ a lo lejos, Kageyama resoplaba una y otra vez. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Pero ya no se veía con fuerzas suficientes como para poder soportarlo más. Llevaba semanas sin dejar de pensar en Hinata. No sabía por qué ni cómo había llegado a sentirse atraído por él, pero sí tenía algo muy claro. Quería tocarle, besarle, magrearle hasta cansarse y aburrirse de él. Porque estaba claro que aquello era algo pasajero.

Hinata no podía gustarle. ¡Si ni siquiera se soportaban! ¡Era tan absurdo que hasta daba risa!

Pero…tenía la esperanza de que si se desahogaba con él, ese sentimiento que lo invadía durante las veinticuatro horas terminaría desapareciendo. Por eso le había escrito esa carta. Por eso la había dejado en su casillero. Por eso le había pedido que fuera al viejo almacén tras el gimnasio al día siguiente y le había exigido que no encendiese las luces.

Cuando Hinata apareciese por allí, lo acorralaría y dejaría salir todo el cúmulo de deseos y fantasías que había guardado consigo durante los últimos días. Y entonces, sólo entonces, podría olvidarse de él. Hinata nunca llegaría a saber la verdad. Sólo creería que una chica había sido la que lo había obligado ir hasta allí para besarle.

No tendría muchas más oportunidades así que debía hacerlo. No podía acobardarse ahora.

El único inconveniente era que Tanaka-san y el resto de compañeros del club se habían enterado pero había contado con la posibilidad de que algo así ocurriese desde un principio. Mientras ninguno sospechase de él, todo iría bien, así que inquieto y con los nervios a flor de piel, volvió a soltar un bufido, se fijó en como salía el vaho de su boca debido al aire frío del invierno y continuó caminando, observando a lo lejos como se ponía el sol en el horizonte.

Todo terminaría. Todo concluiría cuando besase al imbécil de Hinata. Ya no necesitaría tocarse todas las noches en la ducha pensando en él ni volvería a verle desnudo en sus sueños. Sólo tenía que ser paciente unas pocas horas más, algo que desde luego, no se le daba bien.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Al día siguiente, después de clase…

— ¡No puedo hacerlo! — exclamó Hinata intentando darse a la fuga, pero los chicos lo empujaron para que se acercase al viejo almacén.

— ¡Ya no eres un niño pequeño, Hinata! — lo reprendió Ryūnosuke— Además, vamos a estar ahí. Ya lo sabes. Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a Kageyama?

Koushi, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi negaron con la cabeza.

— Creo que ya se ha marchado. Me parece que está enfadado porque lo hemos excluido en este asunto—. comentó Nishinoya.

— Pero si al _rey_ no le interesan estas cosas. Su egocentrismo no se lo permite—. soltó Tsukishima ajustándose las gafas.

Hinata, al darse cuenta de que Tanaka, quien había estado forcejeando con él durante largo rato, no pensaba ceder, desistió y se encaminó hacia el almacén temblando como un flan.

—Si las cosas se complican…no me abandonéis, por favor—. murmuró más rojo que un tomate.

— Hinata—. Nishinoya lo sostuvo firmemente del hombro y lo miró a los ojos con intensidad— No te preocupes. No vamos a abandonarte. Tú sólo tienes que gritar y nosotros haremos el resto. Venga, date prisa.

— ¡Eso, eso, que tu amada te espera! — graznó Ryūnosuke soltando una carcajada.

Hinata entornó los ojos y miró a Tanaka con rencor, pero aún así, hizo acopio de todo su coraje, se aproximó a la puerta del almacén intentando que los temblores no lo dominasen por completo y con los ojos completamente cerrados como cuando recibía un pase de Kageyama, la abrió muy despacio. Una vez dentro, volvió a cerrarla y levantó los párpados poco a poco.

No veía nada. No escuchaba nada.

No obstante, avanzó lentamente hacia delante. Porque notaba la presencia de alguien. Si las cosas se torcían, sólo tenía que gritar. El interruptor de las luces estaba fuera. Los senpais se encargarían del resto.

Aunque… con cada paso que daba, empezó a sentirse un poco vacío. Kageyama no estaba ahí con los demás y en el fondo, le hubiera gustado que él también lo hubiera apoyado y no se hubiera mantenido al margen, pero no había sido así.

Repentinamente, todos sus pensamientos y preocupaciones desaparecieron al notar que alguien tiraba de su brazo bruscamente y lo estampaba contra una de las paredes. Y lo siguiente que sintió fue la suavidad de unos labios contra los suyos, haciendo la presión justa para que abriese la boca.

— Es…espera… quién eres…

— Hmm…shh…

Hinata no podía creerlo_._ No podía ni siquiera asimilarlo. Al final lo que habían dicho sus senpais era cierto. ¡Esa chica lo había citado para darse el lote con él! Sin embargo, no hizo nada por impedírselo.

No se negó. No forcejeó. No gritó.

Bajó muy despacio los párpados y suspiró. Porque a pesar de no saber quién era la persona que lo estaba besando tan ardientemente, le gustaban esos labios. Esa boca suave y al mismo tiempo caliente. Notaba las manos de _ella_ aferrándose fuertemente a sus brazos y apretándole para que no se moviese ni un ápice, pero él no sintió ningún dolor. Experimentaba la presión de su boca contra la suya y entonces, como si siempre hubiera estado acostumbrado, como si lo hubiera hecho en incontables ocasiones, entreabrió los labios y la sintió.

Sintió la lengua _de esa chica_ contra la suya. Tan húmeda, tan suave y tan delicada.

El beso fue inseguro en un principio. Lento, como si ninguno de los dos tuviera prisa, pero enseguida, _la chica_ hizo más presión y se aferró mucho más a Hinata. Deslizó las manos por su torso, a oscuras, intentando meterlas desesperadamente por debajo de su camiseta y cuando por fin lo hizo y Hinata sintió el calor de su tacto acariciándole los abdominales, gimió.

Gimió porque no se lo esperaba. Gimió porque sus manos le resultaban demasiado agradables. Y sobre todo, gimió porque le gustaba.

Gimió tan fuerte que las luces se encendieron de repente y se abrió la puerta del almacén estrepitosamente.

— ¡Hinata, ¿estás bien?! ¡Te hemos oído gritar…!— Ryūnosuke no pudo terminar la frase porque la imagen que tenía frente a él lo había dejado perplejo, mudo de asombro, con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos abiertos como platos. Los demás, que estaban tras él, se quedaron blancos como la nieve.

Justo ahí, Hinata abrió los ojos. Y lo vio. A él. A quien nunca se hubiera imaginado.

A Kageyama enrojecido, excitado, jadeando y con las manos aún bajo su camiseta. Hinata podía sentir su erección presionando su cuerpo. Y entonces, reaccionó.

— ¡Ka-Ka-Kageyama! — chilló fuera de sí.

— ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! — gritaron inmediatamente al unísono todos los demás.

* * *

**Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, me he puesto tan nerviosa que no he podido continuar escribiendo xDD Mi idea era hacer un one-shot de Kageyama/Hinata pero teniendo en cuenta que he dejado un final abierto, podría continuarlo. Todavía no sé lo que voy a hacer, me lo estoy pensando… Ojalá que os haya gustado, a mí me encanta esta pareja. Por ahora, es una de mis favoritas. ¡Un saludo y un abrazo de oso amoroso! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Cuervos al acecho

**¡Domo! **

**Al final me he animado y he escrito la segunda parte de la historia. Muchas gracias a todas por haber leído mi fic y por haberme dejado vuestras opiniones. Cada vez que veía una alerta en el correo electrónico me daba un vuelco el corazón *-* ¡DOKI, DOKI! xDDD Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo.  
**

* * *

**_Cuervos al acecho_  
**

Había transcurrido un día desde que Hinata había averiguado que su _admiradora secreta_ era Kageyama. ¡Nada más y nada menos!

Desde el momento en que lo vio frente a él y pudo reaccionar, lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir corriendo, coger su bolsa y marcharse a su casa, despavorido. Y al parecer, nada más irse del viejo almacén— _esquivando como pudo a todos sus senpais_— Kageyama también se dio a la fuga.

Ahora, Hinata, sudoroso y con un dolor de estómago insoportable (había tenido que ir al cuarto de baño más de diez veces), se había atrevido a dar la cara y había entrado en el gimnasio, dispuesto a enfrentarse a todos: A sus _senpais_, que seguramente querrían explicaciones y a _Kageyama_. Sin embargo, una parte de él sabía a ciencia cierta que Tobio no iba a presentarse al entrenamiento de ese día.

Y efectivamente, _así fue._

— ¡Hinata! ¡Pensábamos que tú tampoco ibas a venir! — exclamó Ryūnosuke con un brillo malicioso en los ojos al verle entrando por la puerta del gimnasio. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Nishinoya y Sugawara se abalanzaron sobre él dispuesto a interrogarle. Y suerte que Asahi y compañía ya no estaban.

Hinata, inmediatamente, dio un paso hacia atrás, arrepentido. ¿Por qué demonios había ido al gimnasio, aunque ya fuese tarde y el entrenamiento estuviera a punto de concluir? Sabía que sus senpais lo iban a incordiar. Y por si fuera poco, Kageyama, que era el único a quien realmente quería ver, no estaba allí. ¡Necesitaba aclarar con él lo que había sucedido! ¡Ni siquiera había dormido bien debido a los nervios!

— Parece que nuestro kōhai no ha pegado ojo en toda la noche—. comentó Nishinoya con un tono bastante burlón al ver sus ojeras y le echó el brazo por encima del hombro. Un coro de risas lo siguió al instante.

Hinata, bastante enfadado, lo apartó de un manotazo.

— Nishinoya-senpai, ¿podemos olvidar lo que ocurrió ayer? — era más que obvio que Hinata se sentía muy incómodo con todo lo sucedido.

Tsukishima se ajustó las gafas.

— Hmm… está claro que tú tampoco esperabas que tu _admiradora secreta_ fuese _el rey, _pero hemos estado pensando y todo tiene sentido.

Hinata se escandalizó.

— ¡¿Hah?!

Ryūnosuke asintió un par de veces.

— Es verdad. Siempre estáis discutiendo, Hinata. Y ya sabes que…_los que se pelean, se desean._

Hinata frunció el ceño.

— ¡Tanaka-senpai! ¿Os habéis vuelto locos? ¡Ka…Ka-Kageyama es un hombre! ¡Y yo…! ¡Es imposible! ¡Además, es mi rival!

— El _rey_ es demasiado inmaduro para ser un hombre—. puntualizó Tsukishima— Es un _niño_. Y teniendo en cuenta que es tu compañero de equipo, ya no puede ser tu rival. Deberías darle una respuesta. Seguro que está ansioso por saber lo que sientes.

— ¡Deja de decirle tonterías a nuestro kōhai! — le reprendió Ryūnosuke al percatarse de que Hinata empezaba a lloriquear— Vas a asustarle.

— Qué más da, si ya tiembla como un flan. ¿No ves lo pálido que está?

Nishinoya no tuvo más remedio que intervenir. Los comentarios de Ryūnosuke y de Tsukishima no estaban mejorando la situación. Era un milagro que Hinata aún no hubiera salido corriendo.

— Hmm, Hinata. ¿Tú qué piensas de Kageyama? Me refiero a… ¿te parece…_atractivo_?

Hinata sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?! _¡Ohh no!_ ¡Otra vez tenía ganas de ir al baño! Hasta ese momento no se había replanteado qué era lo que sentía por Kageyama. Era cierto que se llevaban mejor que en un principio, pero de ahí a que su _''rival''_ le hubiese metido mano y lo hubiese besado, había una gran diferencia. Aunque tampoco podía decir que le hubiera dado asco besar a Kageyama…

¡Tenía que reconocer que le había gustado! Pero claro, pensaba que… ¡que no era él! ¡Que era una chica!

— ¡Ahh! — gritó desesperado— ¡No lo sé! ¡Qué voy a hacer ahora! ¡Cómo voy a volver a mirarle a los ojos! ¡No puedo! ¡Es demasiado vergonzoso!

— Deberías ir a su casa—. propuso Tsukishima— Hacerle una visita sería una buena idea.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo con Tsukki. Al menos es lo mejor para aclarar todo…esto—. añadió Yamaguchi.

Hinata se quedó en silencio. ¿Ir a casa de Kageyama? Sabía dónde vivía pero… ¿qué iba a decirle en el momento en que lo viese? Además, se sentía demasiado confuso. No entendía por qué le latía el corazón tan rápido. _Incluso le dolía._ ¿Quizá… le gustaba Kageyama?

_NO._

_¡No, no, no, no!_

— ¡Senpais, ¿qué pensáis vosotros sobre todo esto?! — se atrevió a preguntar con tal de olvidarse de lo último que había pasado por su cabeza — ¿Veis raro que yo le guste a...K-Kageyama? ¿Vais a tratarle de otra forma a partir de ahora?

Ryūnosuke se encogió de hombros.

— Pues claro que no, Hinata. Es nuestro compañero. ¡Nuestro querido egocéntrico kōhai! Si tú le gustas, nosotros lo aceptaremos. Aunque no puedo prometerte que no bromeemos sobre lo sucedido porque nos hace gracia. ¡¿A qué sí?! — añadió soltando una fuerte carcajada.

Tsukishima carraspeó, sin perder la seriedad que lo caracterizaba y miró al pelirrojo.

— Eso es lo de menos. Ahora en lo que realmente tienes que pensar es si el _rey egocéntrico_ te gusta o no, Hinata. Por cierto, si al final vas a ir a hacerle una visita, lleva esto contigo. Es…por si acaso. Podrías necesitarlo—. repuso buscando algo entre los libros de su bolsa hasta que sacó un condón.

Hinata no fue el único que gritó en ese momento. Sugawara, Ryūnosuke y Nishinoya miraron al rubio asustados. Yamaguchi, en cambio, no parecía estar sorprendido.

— ¡¿Qué- qué- qué haces con eso, Tsukishima?! ¡¿De dónde lo has sacado?! — preguntó Hinata señalando el condón con incredulidad.

Tsukishima suspiró, desvió la mirada centrándola en Yamaguchi y se sonrojó levemente. Yamaguchi también se ruborizó, haciendo que las pecas se le notasen más. Sus gestos pasaron desapercibidos para los demás.

— Eso es…lo de menos—. dijo por fin Tsukishima y se lo ofreció insistentemente— Cógelo de una vez, Hinata.

— ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! — exclamó a punto de explotar de lo rojo que estaba— ¡No pienso…hacer nada de _eso _con Kageyama!

Tsukishima sonrió de forma mordaz.

— ¿Por qué no? — inquirió — Tú le gustas. Él te gusta…

— ¡Yo no he dicho que me guste! ¡No sé lo que siento! ¡AHH! ¡Estoy…muy confundido!

— Pues por ese mismo motivo debes ir a su casa. Para aclarar las cosas—. intervino Ryūnosuke captando toda la atención de Hinata. Tsukishima aprovechó ese instante para meter el condón dentro de su bolsa sin que el chico se diese cuenta.

Hinata esbozó una triste sonrisa y agachó un poco la cabeza nada más escuchar a su senpai.

— No creo que Kageyama quiera verme, Tanaka-senpai. Hoy ni siquiera se ha presentado al entrenamiento. Seguro que si voy a su casa, no abrirá la puerta. ¡Decidido, no pienso ir!

Nishinoya le echó un brazo por encima.

— Nosotros te acompañaremos, Hinata. Venga, tampoco es para tanto.

— ¡No! ¡Déjame, Nishinoya-senpai! ¡Soltadme! ¡Senpais! — graznó cuando notó que entre todos lo arrastraban a la salida del gimnasio con la intención de acompañarle a casa de su _admiradora secreta_. El entrenamiento había concluido y ninguno estaba dispuesto a echarse atrás.

A Hinata le temblaban tanto las piernas que durante gran parte del camino pensó que acabaría tropezando y cayéndose pero no fue así. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba plantado frente a la puerta de Kageyama con los demás. El atardecer llegaba a su fin, hacía frío y el silencio era lo único que se percibía en la calle.

— ¡No quiero! ¡Os digo que no! — gritaba Hinata forcejeando con Ryūnosuke y Nishinoya que eran los que lo estaban sujetando— ¡Quiero irme a casa!

— No vamos a movernos de aquí hasta que hables con el _rey_—. comentó Tsukishima ajustándose la gafas— Tú decides.

Hinata suspiró. Cuanto más alargase el momento, más sufriría, eso estaba claro. Y tenía la certeza absoluta de que sus _senpais_ no iban a moverse de allí hasta que él no se enfrentase a Kageyama, así que hizo acopio del poco valor que le quedaba y se aproximó a la puerta. Llamó al timbre un par de veces pero nadie apareció para recibirle, así que dio media vuelta. Sin embargo, vio de reojo a sus senpais escondidos tras una columna y no tuvo más remedio que seguir insistiendo. Nervioso, probó a bajar el manillar de la puerta y para su sorpresa, encontró que estaba abierta. No sabía si era buena idea colarse en casa de Kageyama pero prefería dejar de sentir los ojos de sus senpais clavados en su espalda, así que no dudó a la hora de entrar.

Una vez cerró la puerta, observó el pasillo, el salón y las escaleras que subían a la planta de arriba. El silencio era tan abrumador que lo había empezado a agobiar, apenas podía respirar y cada vez se sentía más tenso. Con miedo, empezó a subir los escalones, uno a uno, muy despacio, hasta que por fin llegó a la planta de arriba. Había comenzado a tranquilizarse cuando de repente escuchó un ruido extraño proveniente de una de las habitaciones y se sobresaltó, pero aún así, agarró su bolsa con fuerza y continuó avanzando.

— ¡¿Hinata?! — gritó Kageyama cuando vio al pelirrojo entrando repentinamente en su cuarto. Él estaba tumbado en la cama, en pijama— ¡Qué narices haces aquí! ¡Cómo has entrado!

Hinata se quedó rígido, como si su cuerpo se hubiese paralizado y fue incapaz de moverse.

— ¡Eh, eh, la puerta estaba a-abierta!

Kageyama intentó ponerse en pie en ese momento pero perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyar la mano en el armario para no caerse al suelo. Parecía mareado y tenía las mejillas muy rojas.

Hinata lo observó preocupado.

— Es sólo un maldito resfriado—. se apresuró a decir Kageyama sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara. Le daba vergüenza hacerlo después de lo que había pasado— Estoy bien.

Hinata se retorció las manos, sin saber bien qué decir.

— Ahh… ¿por eso no has venido hoy hoy a la escuela?

Kageyama no respondió a su pregunta. El día anterior, cuando se dio a la fuga, corrió tan rápido hacia su casa que empezó a sudar como un poseso y teniendo en cuenta que hacía muchísimo frío, se había constipado. No obstante, sabía de sobra que hubiera faltado a la escuela aunque se hubiese encontrado en perfectas condiciones. Y ahora… Hinata se atrevía a presentarse en su casa. ¡Seguramente para burlarse de él! ¡No lo iba a permitir!

— ¿Has venido solo? — inquirió con mala cara.

Hinata dio un respingo. Prefería no contarle que los senpais estaban fuera, como cuervos al acecho.

— S-sí, K-Kageyama—. afirmó moviendo rápidamente la cabeza— ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Trabajando—. espetó con el ceño fruncido— Por qué has venido, Hinata.

El pelirrojo se enrojeció.

— Eh… esto… pues…porque… yo… esto…

Kageyama resopló y se sentó en la cama, mareado.

— Déjalo. Es mejor que olvides lo que pasó ayer.

— ¡No…!

— ¡Que lo olvides, estúpido! No debería haberte escrito esa carta. ¡Fue una auténtica gilipollez!

Hinata se quedó callado durante unos segundos.

— Pero, pero, pero… es verdad que…¡¿que yo te gusto?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Kageyama tragó saliva. _Maldito Hinata._

— No lo sé. Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Y sí. Me gustas pero es mejor que te vayas antes de que sea… demasiado tarde.

— ¿Demasiado tarde? — preguntó el chico de una forma bastante inocente.

Kageyama bufó. A veces, Hinata era tonto. _No._ A veces no. _Siempre. Era un maldito imbécil._

— Con demasiado tarde me refiero a que estás en mi cuarto, Hinata, estamos solos y me estás…tentando, idiota. Por eso es mejor que te marches.

— ¡¿Eeeeeeeeehhh?! ¡¿Tentando?! — Hinata no sabía cómo reaccionar. Y tampoco entendía por qué era incapaz de largarse a pesar de haber escuchado esas últimas palabras. Kageyama se había puesto en pie forzosamente y había empezado a acercarse a él, muy despacio. Quizá para besarle de nuevo. Quizá para meterle mano. Pero él no hacía nada. ¿Acaso… aquello significaba… que quería en el fondo quedarse con Kageyama? ¿Que deseaba volver a repetir lo que había sucedido en el viejo almacén? ¿Que ansiaba continuar notando la humedad de su lengua y el calor de sus manos acariciándole todo el cuerpo?

Dio un paso hacia atrás.

_No estaba preparado para asimilarlo._

_No._

No podía ser cierto que él también sintiese algo por Kageyama. _Pero era posible_. La forma en la que su corazón le estaba golpeando la garganta, lo confirmaba. La manera en la que su cuerpo y sus sentidos reaccionaban, lo delataba.

A él…_le gustaba Kageyama._

Retrocedió otro paso, muy nervioso.

— Espera, Hinata—. susurró Tobio agarrándole del brazo para que no se marchase. A Hinata se le cayó la bolsa y todos sus libros se desparramaron por el suelo.

Todos sus libros y algo más con lo que no contaba.

_El condón._

Hinata miró a Kageyama. Kageyama miró a Hinata.

— ¡Esto…ESTO NO ES MÍO, KAGEYAMA! ¡Yo no…n-no…! ¡No te equivoques! Yo…¡AHH!

Tobio, que hasta el momento había permanecido serio, no pudo evitarlo y dejó escapar una risa tan sexy que hizo que Hinata empezase a temblar.

— ¡No tiene gracia, K-Kageyama! — gritó Hinata agachándose velozmente para recoger sus libros, con manos temblorosas—Te estoy diciendo la verdad… ¡Ha sido Tsukishima! ¡Él tiene la culpa!

Kageyama también se agachó para ayudarle, cogió el condón y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de los pantalones de su pijama antes de que Hinata se lo quitase.

— Ese imbécil… — comentó intentando disimular una sonrisa con poco éxito. Por una vez tenía que darle las gracias al idiota de Tsukishima, aunque claro, no lo diría en voz alta. _Nunca en la vida_—Oe, Hinata.

Hinata, que aún continuaba recogiendo sus libros, alzó la vista al escuchar a Kageyama pero lo primero que notó fue el calor de sus labios fundiéndose con los suyos durante un instante que le resultó fugaz.

— Yo…— murmuró Kageyama apartándose de su boca poco a poco y mirándole fijamente los ojos— No he podido evitarlo. Tenía que hacerlo. ¿Te ha… molestado?

Hinata, de la impresión, se cayó hacia atrás y se quedó sentado en el suelo.

— Yo… yo… n-no…yo…— murmuró avergonzado, rascándose la nuca— No me ha molestado.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga otra vez? — la voz de Kageyama se había vuelto ronca.

Hinata comenzó a balbucear palabras que no tenían coherencia alguna hasta que se atrevió a decir:

— Está…bien...haz...lo.

Y entonces, Kageyama no se contuvo ni un segundo más. Estaba resfriado, se sentía mareado debido a la fiebre y odiaba a Hinata con todas sus fuerzas pero joder...verlo tan avergonzado, tan inseguro y rezumando inocencia era superior a él. Así que lo hizo. Se echó sobre él ignorando que estaban en el suelo y lo besó como si fuese la última vez que iba a saborear sus labios. Aún no había oscurecido del todo y disponían de un par de horas. No sabía hasta dónde iba a llegar ni el límite que iba a ser capaz de sobrepasar con Hinata pero estaba claro que no lo iba a dejar marchar hasta que se desahogase por completo.

Estaban solos y sus padres volverían tarde. _No podía pedir más._

**00000000000000000000000**

Mientras tanto, en la calle…

— ¿No creéis que Hinata está tardando demasiado? — comentó Ryūnosuke frotándose los brazos. Tenía frío, hambre y quería marcharse.

Tsukishima empezó a reírse maliciosamente.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos. Hinata y _el rey_ estarán ocupados. ¿Vamos a comprar unos bollos de carne y luego volvemos?

Los chicos asintieron, salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a caminar, alejándose cada vez más de aquella fría y solitaria calle.

— Hmm...puede que sólo estén hablando—. comentó Sugawara— ¡Eres muy mal pensado!

Tsukishima hundió las manos en sus bolsillos y miró de reojo a Yamaguchi, quien caminaba a su lado.

— No lo soy. Tengo el presentimiento de que ahora mismo no están hablando precisamente. Estoy convencido. Porque en el fondo, sienten lo mismo. Aunque no quieran reconocerlo, se gustan. Es mutuo.

— ¡AHH! — gritó Ryunosuke de repente, sintiendo un poco de envidia por sus kōhais— ¡Ojalá a nosotros nos ocurriese algo así! ¡Yo quiero una novia! ¡Kiyoko-san sería perfecta! ¡Quiero salir con alguien!

Todos se rieron. Todos, salvo Yamaguchi y Kei, que se miraron en silencio y se ruborizaron. Pero nadie se dio cuenta. Ninguno sabía que ellos salían a escondidas desde hacía tiempo. Pero ahora que Tsukishima había comprobado que todos habían aceptado sin problemas lo que fuera que hubiese entre Kageyama y Hinata, se había relajado un poco. Algún día les contaría a sus compañeros la relación que tenía con Tadashi.

Algún día.

Pero todavía, era pronto.

Así que como si nada, continuó caminando, charlando con los demás mientras iban a comprar a la tienda. Ya regresarían a casa del _rey egocéntrico _más tarde para ver qué había sucedido finalmente.

No tenía ni idea de qué estarían haciendo Hinata y Kageyama en ese momento pero sabía que, tranquilamente, podrían comerse más de un bollo de carne porque… disponían de tiempo.

De mucho tiempo.

* * *

**No quiero ni pensar en lo que estará pasando en la habitación de Kageyama en este momento xDD ¡Y por si fuera poco, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi están juntos pero todavía no lo han hecho público! *-* Es otra pareja que me encanta (junto al Kuro/Ken), por eso quería que hubiese algo, aunque sólo fuese un poco, para ser feliz. Espero que os haya gustado. He disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo esta historia, porque me encanta la serie. He pensado en escribir un pequeño epílogo con un poquito de lemon para concluir y algo entre Tsukki y Yamaguchi, pero también me gusta este final. A ver qué os parece a vosotras la idea.**

**Os he contestado a todas los reviews, espero que hayáis recibido mi mensaje.**

**-boobietrap: _¡Muchas gracias por comentar, boobietrap! Tu review fue el primero que recibí y me emocioné muchísimo. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación. ¡Adoro a Kageyama!_**

**-lizzyotaku: _Me hizo mucha gracia tu comentario, lizzyotaku, jajajaja todas sangraríamos por la nariz si nuestra vida fuese un anime. Sobre todo con los yaoi, porque son tan... aksjdh... ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo :)_ **

**-vecke: _Espero que hayas disfrutado con la segunda parte, vecke. ¡Un abrazo! :)_**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Os deseo una vida llena de Hinatas super kawais y Kageyamas egocéntricos e irresistibles. **

**Besos para todas :)**


End file.
